poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens' is the seventh Thomas/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be created by Hiatt Grey. And is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi and Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Plot Approximately 30 years after the destruction of the second Death Star, Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi, has disappeared. The First Order has risen from the fallen Galactic Empire and seeks to eliminate Luke and the New Republic. The Resistance, backed by the Republic and led by Luke's twin sister, General Leia Organa, opposes them while searching for Luke to enlist his aid. Resistance pilot Poe Dameron meets village elder Lor San Tekka on the planet Jakku to obtain a map to Luke's location. Stormtroopers under the command of Kylo Ren destroy the village and capture Poe. Poe's droid BB-8 escapes with the map, and encounters a scavenger named Rey near a junkyard settlement. Ren tortures Poe using the Force, and learns of BB-8. Stormtrooper FN-2187, unable to bring himself to kill for the First Order, frees Poe, and they escape in a stolen TIE fighter; Poe dubs FN-2187 "Finn". They crash on Jakku, and Finn appears to be the only survivor. He encounters Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 flee the planet in a stolen, rundown ship, the Millennium Falcon. The Falcon breaks down, and is captured by a larger ship piloted by Han Solo and Chewbacca, who reclaim their former vessel. Gangs seeking to settle debts with Han board the ship and attack, but the five escape in the Falcon. The gangs inform the First Order of Han's involvement. At the First Order's Starkiller Base, a planet converted to a superweapon capable of destroying star systems, Supreme Leader Snoke orders General Hux to use the weapon for the first time. Snoke questions Ren about the involvement of his father, Han Solo; Ren says Han means nothing to him. The Falcon crew view BB-8's map and determine it is incomplete. Han explains Luke tried to rebuild the Jedi Order but exiled himself after an apprentice turned to the dark side and destroyed what Luke had built. They travel to the planet Takodana and meet with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who can help BB-8 reach the Resistance, but Finn wants to flee on his own. Rey is drawn to a vault and finds the lightsaber that belonged to Luke and his father Anakin Skywalker before him. She experiences disturbing visions and flees into the woods. Maz gives Finn the lightsaber for safekeeping. Starkiller Base destroys the Republic capital and fleet. The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are saved by Resistance X-wing fighters led by Poe, who survived the TIE-fighter crash. Leia arrives at Takodana with C-3PO and reunites with Han and Chewbacca. However, Ren captures Rey and takes her to Starkiller Base. He interrogates her about the map, but she resists his mind-reading. Discovering she, too, can use the Force, she escapes her cell with a Jedi mind trick. At the Resistance base on D'Qar, BB-8 finds R2-D2, who has been inactive since Luke's disappearance. As Starkiller Base prepares to fire on D'Qar, the Resistance devises a plan to destroy the superweapon by attacking a critical facility. Leia urges Han to return their son alive. Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility. They lower its shield, find Rey, set explosives, and encounter Ren. Han confronts Ren, calling him by his birth name, Ben, and implores him to abandon the dark side, but Ren kills Han which suprises everyone. Enraged, Chewbacca and Thomas shoot Ren and Chewbacca sets off the explosives, allowing the Resistance X-wing fighters to attack and start a chain reaction that starts to destroy the Starkiller Base. The injured Ren pursues Finn and Rey to the surface. Finn battles Ren with the lightsaber, but is overpowered and badly wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and fights Ren, overpowering him with the Force before they are separated by a fissure. Then Twilight and Spike get in a lightsaber duel with Trixie, But Trixie Force pushes Twilight and then Force throws Spike against a tree and then pins them down. Twilight then battles Trixie and then cuts off her hooves and then Force grabs one of her own lightsabers and then decapitates her. Then Cadance duels Queen Chrysalis, and during their battle Shining Armor uses the Force to slam Chrysalis into a cliff face, driving her deeper with a subsequent blast. Snoke orders Hux to evacuate and bring Ren to him, and Alter, and the diesels bring the evil mares bodies to a shuttle and flee. While our heroes, Rey and Chewbacca escape with Finn in the Falcon. The Starkiller Base is destroyed upon the Sun's emergence. But Alter states that it isn't over. On D'Qar, the Resistance celebrates while Leia, Chewbacca, Rey, and our heroes mourn Han's death. Then Cadance feels a pain in her stomach, and tells everyone that the foal is coming! Soon, in the medic room, Cadance gives birth to a pink alicorn filly and whom names her "Skyla". And Princess Celestia, tells Belle, Ariel, and Jasmine that the Force is strong in them. And she decides to teach them the ways of the Force. And Judy ask if she could too, and Luna agrees to help her learn the ways of the Force as well. R2-D2 awakens and reveals the rest of the map, which Rey follows with R2-D2 and Chewbacca to an island on a distant planet. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck (Little Bear), Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily (Little Bear), Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Nightstriker, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Hiro, Charlie, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas, Stepney, Daisy, Ashima, Mavis, Jack, Alfie, Arthur, Murdoch, July, Selena, Breon, Alan, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Cogman, Hot Rod, Zecora, Daring Do, Moon Dancer, Maud Pie, Coco Pommel, Babs Seed, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, and Queen Novo guest star in this film. *Alter, Samantha and Slate, TD-1000, the Indominus Rex, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Oliver the Vast, George, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Megatron, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Trixie, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Moon, and King Sombra will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Daybreaker. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Scenes *Opening crawl/Attack on Jakku *With Rey/Meeting our heroes/Finding BB-8 *Interrogating Poe/Samantha & Slate arrive/back on Jakku *Escaping the Star Destroyer/Crash landing on Jakku *Meeting Finn/The Story of Anakin Skywalker *TIE Fighter pursuit *Back on the Star Destroyer/Reunion with Han and Chewbacca *Rathtar attack *Supreme Leader Snoke's intro *BB-8 shows the map *Traveling to Takodana *Back on Starkiller Base *Meeting Maz Kanata/Finn explains the truth *Rey finds Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber/The power of Starkiller Base *The Battle on Takodana/The Resistance arrive!/Rey, Puffer, and Jenny get captured! *Reuniting with Leia and C-3PO *Arriving at the Resistance Base/Interrogating Rey/Alter confronts Puffer & Jenny *Rey, Puffer, and Jenny escape *Back at the Resistance Base/Preparing an attack *Crash landing on Starkiller Base/Sneaking inside the base/shutting down the shields *The fleet arrives/finding Rey, Puffer, and Jenny/Setting the charges *Han confronts Kylo Ren/HAN'S DEATH!!! *The Duel/Destruction of Starkiller Base *The Birth of Princess Skyla *R2 comes to life/finding Luke/Ending Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Carrie Fisher